wiki_fourretourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Brouillon de Caius Pupus
Test de personnalité Quel climat te convient le mieux ? Intro : Bonsoir bonsoir ! Il fait chaud nan ? Étant originaire du Nord de la France (avant les critiques, rappelez vous qu’Iris Mittenaere vient de là-bas), je ne supporte pas trop la chaleur. Enfin bref, vu que ma vie personnelle ne vous intéresse pas (et c’est tant mieux d’ailleurs), on va tout de suite passer à ce pourquoi vous lisez ces lignes. Tout le monde prend une petite tasse de chocolat chaud (mdr) et on y va ! 1) Pour commencer, où habites-tu ? (ah bah oui vu que j’ai répondu dans l’intro je t’oblige à te confier aussi !) ♣ - Au Québec, alias l’endroit où tout le monde voyage au lycée pour une somme astronomique (très bel endroit d’ailleurs) ♥ - En Islande, parce que là-bas, tu risques ta vie tous les jours à cause de volcans qui peuvent te chier sur la tête, et risquer sa vie c’est trop cool. ♠ - En plein milieu de l’océan, parce que tu te sens à l’aise quand tu es sans cesse à la flotte (la Bretagne est acceptée également) ♦ - En plein milieu du Sahara (paraît qu’il y a de la 4G au Sahara, enfin si tu es vraiment au Sahara et que tu réponds à ce test c’est que c’est vrai #ThanksCaptain) 2) Ayant parlé de chocolat chaud tout à l’heure (et d’après une étude poussée, environ 98% d’entre-vous avaient déjà oublié), une question essentielle sur la vie se pose : à quelle température le préfères-tu ? ♠ « Bah chaud mdr, c'est le principe. Sinon vous êtes bien traités à la Gazette ? Non parce que vu la nullité des questions de ce test je commence à douter..." (cette auto-violence que j'écris mdr) ♥ « Chaud, très chaud, hyper chaud, ultra chaud, voir très super hyper ultra méga giga chaud » (ah bah oui même les réponses sont nulles maintenant) ♣ « Froid, parce que dans mon esprit éclairé, du chocolat chaud révèle son goût prononcé et sa pureté intense quand il est froid, n’est-ce pas incroyable ? » (Il a raison le con) ♦ « Je ne bois ni chocolat, ni truc chaud, je préfère manger des biscuits secs saupoudrés d’une pincée de sable et d’un nuage de poison sur le dessus (mais dit donc il dirait pas un peu trop d’infos sur son perso celui-là par hasard ?) 3) Ok, passons aux choses sérieuses (donc à One Piece), quel genre de justice prônerais-tu dans ce monde ? ♣ - Une justice tranquille, sans prise de tête, tel leRidje tu passerais par ci par là pour régler les problèmes et tu repartirais comme si de rien n'était. Et comme dirait un ami à toi : ça, c'est la grande classe. ♥ - Une justice un poil plus sévère, qui consisterait à détruire l'ennemi par tous les moyens, les déserteurs et les petits courageux aux cheveux roses donneurs de leçons qui te barrent la route seront détruits aussi, pas de pitié. ♠ - Une justice égalitaire, où tout le monde vivrait dans la joie et la bonne humeur (Welcome to Totland, leave or life ? Tu veux tourner la roulette de la mort ?) ♦ - Une justice absente, pourquoi vouloir forcément être juste si notre but est tout simplement de ne pas l’être ? (ah) 4) Maintenant que tu as choisi ta vision de la justice, quels sont tes projets pour changer ce monde ? ♣ - Sortir de ton lit, et inviter une belle femme à sortir ce soir (quel séducteur !) ♠ - Sortir de la protection de maman pour pouvoir partir avec tes amis (quelle maturité !) ♦ - Sortir de prison pour se venger du gars qui nous avait ridiculisé à la cour de récré (quel rancunier !) ♥ - Ne pas sortir, rester à ton travail où tu vas surement te disputer avec un collègue et où tu vas te faire recadrer par tes supérieurs (quel grognon !) 5) Ton proverbe préféré ? ♥ « A trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler !" (c'est pas au mot près mais j'ai carrément la flemme de vérifier) ♦ « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid" (surtout en été) ♠ « Liberté, égalité, fraternité » (Oui je sais que c’est plutôt une devise, et alors ?) ♣ « La procrastination n’apporte que du bon » (Oui je sais que c’est inventé, et alors ?) 6) Si tu devais avoir une cicatrice trop bien (parce que personne n'aime une cicatrice trop nulle), où se situerait-elle ? ♥ - En plein milieu du visage, ça fait genre je ressort d’une grosse bataille mais j’ai gagné. ♦ - Sur le visage aussi, mais plus de manière à ressembler à un mafieux, ou à une poupée de film d’horreur selon tes préférences. ♣ - Sur le bras, histoire de pouvoir épargner ton magnifique visage pour draguer (c’est que tu ferais presque de l’ombre à Sanji mon salaud) ♠ - Tu n’aimes pas les cicatrices, par contre tu ne dirais pas non à un petit tatouage, (chacun ses goûts mon gars la Gazette te l’autorise, sauf si t’es mineur auquel cas demande à tes parents avant) 7) Vu que c’est la période idéale pour en parler, où pars-tu en vacances ? ♦ - A la plage, pour prendre un plaisir fou à faire de magnifiques châteaux de sable et pour avoir l'immense joie d'écraser ceux des autres. ♠ - A la plage aussi, mais pour te baigner et faire la personne chiante qui s’est mise en tête qu’elle n’arrêterait pas tant qu’elle n’aura pas éclaboussé tout ce qui bouge. ♥ - A la montagne, rien de mieux que d’escalader l’Everest pour te dire que tu es capable de côtoyer des individus bas de plafond (milles excuses pour cette tentative de vanne qui à échouée) ♣ - En Alaska, pour croiser Marty et sa barbe soyeuse, que tu vas aider à chasser des caribous sauvages avec ton couteau suisse et son traîneau (ou alors tu peux partir au ski, si t’es un peu plus modéré) 8) Si tu devais avoir un super-pouvoir (le premier qui me dit qu’il n’a jamais voulu en avoir un, je lui arrache les ongles de pied un par un et je m’en sers pour faire un gratin), lequel choisirais-tu parmi ces quatre propositions ? ♣ - La Téléportation, idéal pour faire le tour du monde sans sortir de son lit (et en moins de 80 jours, prends ça dans les dents Jules Verne) ♠ - Pouvoir respirer sous l’eau et communiquer avec les poissons, comme ça tu pourras enfin sauver Willy et négocier avec le requin des dents de la Mer pour qu’il ne tue personne. ♥ - Un pouvoir comme la Torche Humaine : réduire en cendres tous ceux qui veulent ta peau. (Radical, mais au moins il suffit d’en brûler un pour donner l’exemple) ♦ - Peu importe, tant que tu en as la maitrise totale, car tu es l’un des premiers à être au courant qu’un pouvoir maitrisé entraine un énorme succès (dans ce cas-ci, le mot succès peut être remplacé par le mot « compte en banque ») 9) Parlons un peu à présent du plus grand évenement de cette année : je veux bien sur parler de la prochaine élection de Miss France (ciao les footix) ! Et à ce propos, quel serait ton argument principal pour être élue ? ♠ « Je voudrais l’égalité et la paix dans le monde» (Avis du jury: Pas mal, mais beaucoup trop classique, elles ont toutes dit ça mais combien l’ont fait ? Hein ? COMBIEN ?) ♥ « Je voudrais que le monde soit juste» (Avis du jury : Un peu mieux, mais bon ça voudrait dire que tu penses que le monde est injuste, c’est Macron qui ne va pas être très content) ♣ « Je ferai ce que toutes les autres Miss ont fait (Avis du jury : Donc tu ne vas rien faire, bien joué c'est à la fois subtil et direct). ♦ « Je vais m’emparer de ce pays» (Avis du jury : Ah bah voilà, enfin une réponse originale ! Ceci dit pas sûr que ça plaise à Jean-Pierre Foucault tout ça) 10) Et enfin, revenons sur une question climat (parce que à la base le test est basé dessus), quel temps trouves-tu qu’il fasse en ce moment ? ♣ « Chaud, trop chaud. Il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour travailler » (Est-ce que cette excuse a déjà fonctionné un jour ?) ♥ « Il fait tellement froid que j'ai envie de gueuler un bon coup pour me réchauffer » (nous voilà dans une situation où les enfants sont utiles). ♠ « Il fait trop sec, je suis en train de me dessécher à vue d’oeil » (si tu réponds ça, la Gazette te fournira une bouteille d'eau Evian pour te désaltérer) ♦ « Il fait tellement humide que j’ai l’impression de me noyer alors que je sais nager (La Gazette te conseille un peu de repos pour que tes idées remontent à la surface) Si tu as une majorité de ♣ : Tu es Kuzan, donc tu préfères un climat très très froid, voire glacial. Tel Kuzan, alias le Faisan bleu, ou le feignant heureux, tu ne supportes pas la chaleur. La moindre vue du soleil provoque en toi des tâches rouges qu'on appelle coup de soleil. Tu aimerais habiter au pôle Nord, mais vu qu'il fait encore trop chaud là-bas, tu aimerais habiter sur Mars, ou même sur une planète encore plus éloignée du genre Jupiter ou Uranus, là au moins tu seras à l'aise. Bref, bon courage parce que cet été tu vas douiller mon pote. Si tu as une majorité de ♦ : Tu es Crocodile, donc tu adores un climat très sec comme les déserts. Tout comme Crocodile (qui est le perso du mag, donc tout le monde avait deviné qu'il était là), tu n'aimes absolument pas l'humidité. Tu la hais, elle te hait, bref. Tu as passé toutes tes vacances au Maghreb en te plaignant qu'il pleuvait tous les jours alors qu'en vrai il n'a jamais plu (bah oui tout est dans le mental en fait). En tout cas laisse moi te dire une chose : beaucoup de gens préfèrent la pluie à la sécheresse parce que moins de personnes meurent d'un coup de parapluie que de la canicule. Si tu as une majorité de ♠ : Tu es Jinbei, donc à l'inverse tu adores les climats pluvieux, du genre climat océanique. Ah voilà enfin quelqu'un qui aime les bonnes choses ! On voit que la pluie ne te fait pas peur, la légende dit qu'il pleuvait le jour de ta naissance et qu'il pleuvra le jour de ton futur mariage (si tu es déjà marié, félicitations à toi). La légende rajoute même que tu as sauvé Alabasta de la sécheresse rien qu'en posant le pied sur l'île, mais bon après les légendes tu y crois ou non hein. Pour tes vacances, le camping semble être le plus adapté à ta personnalité, en espérant que tu croises des compagnons de flotte (ou de drache, on a un vocabulaire illimité pour ça). Bref, je t'aime. Si tu as une majorité de ♥ : Tu es Akainu, donc les climats très chauds voire trop chauds c'est ton truc. Alors déjà, j'ai trouvé ça très drôle d'avoir représenté Akainu par le coeur, alors qu'il a tout sauf un grand coeur (sachant que j'ai mis Jinbei en pique, alors qu'il n'a rien de piquant comparé aux trois autres). Ensuite, si tu es là c'est notamment grâce (ou à cause) de ton caractère beaucoup trop présent. Je m'explique : quand un mec te demande l'heure et que tu n'as ni montre ni téléphone, c'est pas la peine de lui gueuler dessus hein ! Sinon à part ça, ton caractère brûlant fait que si il fait moins de 20°C à l'ombre tu pètes un câble. Bref, un conseil pour tes vacances, pars sur Mercure.